gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Episode 7: A Tisket, A Tasket, I'm Gonna Blow a Gasket
Sweet jeezuz, I'm way behind on these. Only two weeks of college and it's keeping me on my toes already! Well, enough rambling. Let's keep pushing forward with more content! Episode 7: A Tisket, A Tasket, I'm Gonna Blow a Gasket Premise: The teams participate in a spooky challenge in Transylvania, where they dig graves, participate in gymnastics, and encounter many creepies. Challenge: Drag teammate into coffin and bury them, Romanian gymnastics Winner(s): Josee and Jacques Eliminated: Tom and Jen, for failing to get to the chill zone before Stephanie and Ryan My Favorite Part: Stephanie getting mad at Ryan This is a good episode. I'm really bummed out to see Tom and Jen go, considering how freaking adorable they are, but their screentime was great while they lasted. Also, Tom looks sexy with a fez on. And I think their fezzes are going to be huge fashion hits ;). I liked that one scene when Tom gets scared of the gravedigger. I also liked their minor conflict when they kept on arguing over whose idea the blog was and things like that, and the way that they made up at the end was really sweet. They managed to leave on a good note. Stephanie getting really mad at Ryan for messing up the gymnastics challenge was really hilarious and Ryan's many failed attempts to the groin were very entertaining to watch. This is the first episode where I actually found them hilarious, particularly Stephanie. I rolled over the floor laughing when she compared Ryan's gymnastics skills to those of twelve-year olds. For once, they're doing something besides making out (say what you want about Geoff and Bridgette, but imo, the way that they make out is absolutely adorable <3). I also liked Josee's tantrum about having to share the bus with the other contestants and when she was getting the coffin with Jacques inside for a really fun ride. They also actually try to sabotage, which is a great move on their part. Also gotta love MacArthur going into kick-butt mode and punching the ice dancers. Kitty taking selfies is cute af doe and it was pretty funny when Emma told Geoff and Brody, "You too....can go away!" Geoff and Brody's secret signal was really hilarious! I didn't even know that they had one. I also really liked that one scene when Geoff compliments Lorenzo and Chet on being a good team. It's a great reminder that Geoff is back to his normal self, and I hope it's foreshadowing for Lorenzo and Chet to finally become friends. Crimson and Ennui were also amazing, especially in the beginning when they experience "happiness" on their journey to Transylvania: to see the kingdom of the goths. I also liked Crimson's seductive quote: "Take me to the grave, digger!" It sure sounds seductive to me ;)! And Ennui also pulls a funny quote when he says, "Stop, you make me blush." I was literally squealing when I saw them smile for the first time. OMG I love these two. You never know what to expect from them, which is something that the writers do absolutely right with these two. I also liked the Romanian gym guy and the way he says, "I hate everything!" Also gotta love Don failing badly when demonstrating the gymnastics challenge. Gotta strengthen up those gonads, Don! There were also little things, like the overall atmosphere of the episode, the green-colored backgrounds of the characters in the coffin, the smiling horse, Dwayne and Junior's conversation of privileges/rules, and Dwayne failing badly at gymnastics. Overall, this is a good episode. Also, Noah's seen making goo-goo-eyes at Emma. Looking forward to seeing where this is gonna go! Category:Blog posts